


Watching you go

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [5]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is staying on one of Tony's properties, his guilty pleasure is watching the guy train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching you go

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I writing so much Taskpool fluff?  
> I have no idea...  
> But i am having fun...

Wade Wilson was sitting with his back against a tree next to the sports track on the island he was staying on, next to him stood a few bottles of water and on his lap he had a tray of bacon sandwiches that he was enjoying in peace.

The sound of thudding footsteps sounded as the man who was running the track with weights on approached his part of the track, sweat staining the clothes he was wearing, but he didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon.

“Catch!”

It was all the warning he gave before he tossed one of the water bottles towards the man aiming for the masked head on purpose, but the man caught it effortlessly, halting his running as he screwed open the bottle.

Wade smiled as the man brought the bottle to his face before remembering he was wearing a mask, reaching his free hand up he pulled off his mask and revealed a sculpted face with chestnut colored hair that stood wild now that it had been freed from the silicon skull mask the man had worn.

The man drank the water as Wade put his plate down and approached him with one of his sandwiches in his hand. He watched the man empty the last of the water over his head with closed eyes enjoying the refreshment.

“Tony, I made too many sandwiches have one...”  
“Thanks Wade...”

Tony took a bite from the sandwich while Wade held it since he had his hands full, he didn't seem to notice how that made Wade let out a faint squeak as he fed Tony the rest of the sandwich before taking the empty water bottle out off his hand.

“How many laps left?”  
“Five then I'll do some meditation, want to try and join me it might help that chaotic head...”  
“How about … NO.”

Tony gave him a slight smirk at that as well as shooting him a wink before he put his mask on again and returned to running the track, leaving Wade to pick up the dropped top of the bottle, but only after watching Tony's back until he was out of sight again.

"I hate to see you leave but I love watching you go, Tasky."

 


End file.
